El pasado de rainbow dash
by Ultimatedash2
Summary: Nos remontamos a la epoca en de la G1 , donde se da el origen de todo , asi como el origen de las mane SIX en especial de rainbow dash quien fue la responsable de darle esperanza a las mane six , pero su pasado no es como se piensa ( La historia del pasado afecta ala del futuro).
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic ( De prueba)

Rainbow dash :Adventures in equestria.

Cap 1: Padre Y Madre.

Nos remontamos 1000 años antes de los sucesos de Nightmaremoon. Cuando una joven celestia y luna aun eran unas jóvenes y sus padres gobernaban el reino , sus nombres eran Sunshine Sun ( madre) y Nighteclypse (padre) , estos poderosos alicornios eran unos de los 12 Reyes que gobernaban en equestria en diferentes partes del planeta , los padres de celestia y luna eran muy respetados ya que ellos han detenido amenazas a niveles catastróficos , pero no lo han hecho solos , también colaboro su ejército comandados por un pegaso multicolor , llamado "Rainbow strikes" , este pertenecía a la guardia lunar , para el alicornio era su mejor soldado , y también el más querido en clousdale , viene de una raza de pegasos multicolor , estos eran orgullosos , sin temor , leales , y valientes , estos venían de la tierra mas alla del arcoíris, en esta raza también había un rey llamado "Bifrost" , era el pegaso mas poderoso y un poco egoísta de todos incluso ocupaba el lugar 3 lugar como el rey mas fuerte , Rainbow strikes le ofreció su servicio por un tiempo , hasta que este decidió viajar a canterlot para seguir con su fama de soldado , Bifrost al principio se lo denegó ya que estos pegasos también era desconfiados , y se le prohíbe relación alguna con cualquier raza del reino exterior , y quien desobedeciera esta orden será castigado severamente .

Rainbow strikes , no podía desobedecer una orden asi que decidió escapar dejando todo atrás , incluyendo familia , aliados ,etc. Una dura decisión para el , Bifrost se percató de esto y mando a que lo buscaran , pero sin éxito , Strikes había desobedecido una orden algo que para el es un pecado . cuando no pudo mas llego a una ciudad , llamada clousdale , una muy bonita ciudad para los pegasos comunes , ahí es cuando strikes se percato de que puede iniciar una nueva vida , ya que para el no les gustaba donde vivía .

En ese momento (De esa misma época):

Rainbow strikes P.O.V

-Ugh…. Que cansado estoy , pero al menos sigo con vida , mis camaradas del reino estarán furiosos , si me encuentran , pero al menos puedo iniciar desde 0.-Dijo rainbow strikes

-Ire a ver como esta el lugar , se muy agradable .

Mientras me dirigía a la ciudad veía a mi alrededor muchas casas de nubes muy hermosas comparadas a mi hogar , que digo no esta mal , pero aquí esta a otro nivel .

Pero me eh percatado de que llamo mucho la atención. (dijo volteando a unas parejas de pegasos , que lo miraban raro , ya que en clousdale , no había pegasos multicolor ).

-Espero no sea un problema, en esta sociedad y me aceptan tal y como soy, oh mira una tienda de pan , me pregunto que tipo de gastronomía tienen aquí , me muero de hambre .-dijo tocándose la barriga , en señal de hambre ( Como ustedes tragones ._.).

Rainbow strikes miro por la ventana , observando todo lo que había y como niño chiquito se puso a saltar ya que no sabia que elegir.

-¡Oh mi gosh! ¿ que puedo elegir? Ni en donde vivía había este tipo de comida, se ve tan delicioso ese pan dulce , ya puedo saborear el relleno a chocolate –dijo pensando en el pan , mientras que le salía saliva por la boca.

Cuando iba entrar justo en ese momento choca con una pegaso , de color rosa y crin azul y Marca de Rayos azules .

-¡Auch¡ , discúlpeme fui un estúpido , tenia hambre y me deje llevar –dijo rainboow strikes disculpándose.

-Señor con todo respeto fijese por donde va , voy con prisa, asi apartase del camino.

En eso la yegua lo hace un lado con su pesuña , en señal de estar enojada con el.

-WOW , que carácter tiene esa mujer-dijo strikes que no la dejaba de mirar.

-Si yo fuera tu , no le diría eso de cara-dijo el anciano de la tienda , quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? , usted la conoce y ¿Quién es usted?-dijo acercándose al anciano.

-Me llamo Phil Hearstring , y si la conozco , se llama firefly ella viene aquí cada viernes para comprar su pan favorito , ella es muy amable conmigo , de hecho la tengo considerada mi clienta favorita y no es por nada ya que le estoy agradecido.

.¿Porque?

-Je , ¿Quiere que se lo cuente?-dijo el anciano sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Claro

-todo comenzó hace 3 años , mi tienda estaba en muy buenas condiciones , pero antes de que este barrio fuera un buen vecindario para mis clientes , era controlado por matones que venían a cobrar impuestos , eso rufianes no tenían piedad con nadie solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos , era un infierno en aquel entonces. Cuando llego mi turno ellos saquearon todo el lugar con tal de verme sufrir , me quitaron Bits y mercancía pero ellos no me quitaron mi dignidad , intente hacerles frente pero era mucho para mi 6 contra uno no es justo.

-Bastardos –dijo furioso strikes.

-Pero entonces apareció ella y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

FLASHBACK

-¡dejenlo en paz¡ y metanse con alguien de su calibre- dijo firefly.

-Miren que tenemos aquí , una linda pegaso para servirnos , que lastima seria desperdiciar , tanta belleza- dijo un pegaso que iba a tocar a firefly , pero esta le agarro el casco y se lo doblo.

\- ¡ah¡ Hija de tu…..-dijo el maton que iba decir la ultima frase , pero firefly le tapo la boca.

-¡cuida ese lenguaje! –dijo mirándolo de una manera victoriosa.

-¿Quién sigue?.dijo mirándolos a todos.

-¡A ella¡-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bah esto será fácil.

Despues de unos minutos, los matones cayeron al suelo rendidos, firefly había sido la ganadora.

-¡Muchisimas gracias! Enserio , de agradecimiento , llevese todo lo que quiera de mi tienda .-dijo arrollándose sobre sus patas a la pegaso.

-Muchas gracias por su gratitud, pero la rechazare , y levantese del suelo hay gérmenes -dijo refiriéndose a los matones.

-Una pregunta de ¿donde sabe eso movimientos?.

-Soy un elemento de la harmonia , represento la lealtad y colaboro junto a los reyes de equestria , a mi y a mis amigas nos ofrecieron entrenamiento militar , yo fui la única que lo acepte y me dio frutos.

-Wow , mis respetos señorita , cuando quiera puede venir , aquí estoy para atenderla.

-Muchas gracias , de hecho vine a eso , tenia hambre jejeje.-dijo firefly.

-¿Qué se le ofece?

-Un pan relleno de chocolate, porfavor y si vienen mas de esos matones, no se preocupe tomare cartas en el asunto-dijo firefly feliz

-Gracias

Fin del flashback

-Por celestia , hubiera estado allí , fue increíble , y digame ¿ella sigue siendo un elemento de la harmonia?-dijo strikes.

-Claro, ella viene y me cuenta de sus aventuras a cada rato

-eso la hace el doble de especial , ire a buscarla –dijo strikes emocionado.

-¿Esta enamorado?-dijo picaron el anciano

-No estoy enamorado , estoy Hipnotizado , por esa bella yegua-dijo strikes.

En eso salio volando de la tienda , para buscar a firefly .

-Jovenes- dijo el anciano con nostalgia.

Strikes buscaba a firefly ( al estilo goku) cuando hayo lo que buscaba , fue a donde ella que estaba , entrenando a fuera de su casa este se pone en una nube lejos para observarla.

-Vaya solo basta con mirarla y verla entrenar , es muy hermosa en la tarde , no creo en el amor a primera vista , ahora me trago mis palabras.

Mientras tanto firefly ejercitaba su cuerpo para según ella mantenerse mas joven ,en ese momento firefly detecto que alguien la observaba, volteo hacia arriba y vio a strikes , figuro que no lo vio , si no que continuo con su rutina , pero esta ves agarrando un plato que había por ahí , y sin darse cuenta se lo lanzo a strikes , le dio de impacto directo cayendo en dirección a firefly .

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo abriendo los ojos .

-¡¿Qué crees que hacias pedazo de pervertido?¡-dijo tomándolo del cuello.

-Jejejje , puedo explicarlo.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-No , no puedes tus intensiones eran claras .

-No , no es lo que piensas , mira podemos hablar.

Unos minutos después…..

-¿Bien vienes a disculparte de nuevo? Si claro-dijo firefly.

-Oh bien , eso no es todo , habras escuchado de la raza de los pegasos multicolor.

-Si , pensé que eran una raza casi extinta . ¿tu eres uno de ellos? , pensé que llevabas una peluca.

-No , somo muchos , pero mi raza esta muy oculta por eso el rey pide a los otros que mantengan nuestra existencia anónima.

-wow eso es , muy firefly

-Bueno también eh oído que fuiste entrenada por los reyes , ¿Qué tal si me enseñas?-dijo retándola.

-HA , enserio no duraras ni dos minutos conmigo ,espero estes preparado vago –dijo firefly.

-Espero y los reyes te hayan enseñado bien , seria una lastima que un elemento de la harmonía ,fuese un completo desperdicio de entrenamiento.

-Ahora sacaste boleto.-dijo cargando contra el.

-¡Vamos Pequeña!, enseñame lo que tienes-dijo strikes haciendo lo mismo que firefly.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Chavos es te es un fic que tenias ganas de hacer pero ustedes deciden si l


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : My life

Firefly cargar contra Rainbow strikes , quien le da una patada en la cara , pero strikes la detiene , firefly le da repetidas veces patadas en cualquier parte la velocidad de firefly era impresionante , strikes simplemente bloqueaba los golpes y le seguía el ritmo a firefly , esta simplemente se quedaba sorprendida , ya que las patadas que le daba eran para arrancarle la cabeza alguien.

-Nada mal, para ser una yegua-dijo rainbow strikes sonriendo.

-Callate-dijo firefly.

-Pero creo que con lo que tuve es suficiente, dime ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear asi?-dijo strikes.

-¿Por qué te lo diría? Apenas y te conozco.

-Oh que tonto jejeje , mi nombre Es Rainbow strikes y ya te había dicho de dónde vengo-dijo levantándole el casco en señal de amistad.

-Bonito nombre y mis sospechas sobre los de tu raza eran ciertas si que son especiales, mi nombre es …

-Firefly.-dijo strikes antes de que firefly respondiera.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-El anciano de la tienda me conto mucho sobre ti , y me gusto el valor que tuviste al enfrentarte a esos matones.

-Que querías que hiciera, eso desgraciado era unos abusivos.

-Pero el punto es que le devolviste tranquilidad a esa tienda y lo hiciste por el bien de los ponys , pero oye si un maton te ve se hace una Potranca en menos de lo que lo dejas tirado en el suelo jejeje.

-Jejeje.

-WOW , te reíste eso es un buen inicio de una amistad-dijo strikes.

-Sabes eres gracioso y muy amable , quizás no llevemos bien y supongo que veniste a esta ciudad a ver las atracciones turísticas que tenemos ,¿ quieres que te de el recorrido?.

-No gracias , vere yo por mi cuenta, fue un gusto conocerte firefly-dijo sonriendo.

-igualmente, de todos modos tengo que ir con los reyes me necesitan , nos vemos –dijo firefly despegando sus alas.

-Creo que me va a gustar este lugar-dijo rainbow strikes viendo como firefly se iba.

Despues de eso strikes visito a todo cloudsdale viendo como era el lugar le agradaba la ambientación muy alegre , social ,etc ya que de donde venia no todos eran asi , y en cuanto a su viaje el pensaba en a listarse en la milicia lunar ya que siempre ah tenido pasión por la obscuridad ya que a el le agradaba la luna .primero debía conseguir a alguien a que le ayudase

Cosa fácil ya que firefly era un elemento de la harmonia y por ende tenia deberes con los reyes, strikes le pidió amablemente que le ayudase al principio se negó , pero después de tanto rogar al final acepto.

-Bien aquí estamos, canterlot, ven sígueme.-dijo firefly.

-Wow-dijo Strikes contemplando todo el castillo, era muy grande y bello a comparación al de su pueblo.

-Debes sentirte afortunada, esto es una obra maestra-dijo siguiendo a firefly.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono se encontraban 5 Ponys que eran los elementos de la harmonía y los 2 reyes de gobernaban a toda equestria .uno era de color oscuro como la noche y melena que se ondulaba de un lado para otro , y la otra era de un color blanco y melena de fuego que también se ondulaba de un lado para el otro sus Marcas eran una luna llena atravesada por una espada y la otra un sol de color rojo combinado con naranja, y al lado de ellos estaban 2 algo crecidas no tanto como sus padres , una era de color blanco como su madre y tenía el crin multicolor y la otra era de color oscuro y melena de color azul ,sus nombres eran celestia y luna.

Firefly y strikes hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto a sus gobernantes, al igual que el resto de los elementos de la harmonía (los cuales son los elementos de la G1).

-Sus majestades hoy vine a traerles a u extranjero del reino de los pegasos de la raza multicolor, viene hacerles una oferta-dijo firefly.

-Okay señorita "fly", que diga el pegaso lo que tenga decirnos –dijo Nighteclyspe.

-Gracias su alteza, Mi nombre es rainbow strikes vengo de la tierra de los pegasos de raza multicolor una de las razas de pegasos más valoradas y respetadas de la historia , al igual que el resto , tuve que salir de viaje ya que el rey me pidió que viniera , no se los motivos exactos , pero estare aquí para servirles –dijo strikes mintiendo para que no supieran que estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

-Digame señor strikes , ¿Por qué quiere servirnos a nosotros si ya ah tenido una carrera en su reino ¿ ¿no seria mejor buscar otras alternativas?.-dijo sunshine sun.

-En efecto , pero esto es algo heredado de familia nosotros no nos quedamos con los cascos cruzados viendo como otros hacen el trabajo pesado nosotros , damos nuestra lealtad y gratitud a todo aquel que se lo merezca y con el fin de establecer orden y seguridad en el reino.

-Determinación, eso me gusta, sabia que ustedes eran una raza muy admirable , pero tenga en cuenta que este trabajo no es nada parecido a su estadia en el reino multicolor.-dijo eclypse.

-Tomare los riesgos, solo dígame cuando empiezo , si me pregunta a cual guardia voy a servir seria la guardia lunar , pero yo sere leal a ustedes dos-dijo strikes.

-Excelente, me agrada Señor Rainbow , y creo haberlo dicho antes pero su raza para mi es muy admirable empezara mañana a primera hora.

-Gracias , su alteza con todo esto me retiro-dijo haciendo una última reverencia.

-Esta bien pueden retirarse todos ustedes tengo asuntos que atender-dijo seriamente el rey.

-Lo conseguiste y al parecer al rey le caíste bien , eres mas afortunado que yo –dice Firefly empujándolo en señal de amistad.

-Si es un don que tengo jejeje-dijo strikes.

-Emm….. no nos lo vas presentar –dijo twiligh velvet.

-O si mira ellas son mis amiga , twilight velvet ,sparkler , surprise, posey y AJ.

(Les dejo a su imaginación las presentaciones me da pereza seguir)

Con los reyes

Nighteclypse estaba caminado por los pasillos del castillo junto con sunshine sun

Estaban discutiendo si Rainbow strikes debía quedarse o no en el reino debido a que no saben si se salio del suyo por voluntad propia , o lo mandaron para algo en especifico , antes de llegar a su habitación , era que alguien estaba adentro , cuando entraron vieron a un pegaso ya muy crecido , ala par con los reyes y tenía alas tan grandes como las de un alicornio , era de crin multicolor , y pelaje azul oscuro , era el gobernante de los pegasos multicolor "Bifrost" que estaba observando la habitación de los reyes.

-¿Qué haces aquí bifrost? No debería mantener vigilado tu reino-dijo Sunshine.

-Oh calma , mi hijo ya lo tiene todo controlado.

-De todos modos debiste avisar que vendrías.

\- Yo vine por algo que me pertenece y no precisamente de una reliquia-dijo en un tono serio.

-¿De que estas hablando?.

-Hablo de mi soldado , Rainbow strikes , se que aquí esta.

-¿Para que lo quieres? El llego aquí por que dijo que tu lo enviaste.

-Vaya mierda de reyes tan ingenios son , les mintió , yo no dejaría a ningún Pony que saliera de mi Reino.

-Cuida ese lenguaje , si eres asi con tus súbditos , ya me imagino por que strikes se quiso ir-dijo eclypse poniendo autoridad.

-Ja , no me hagas reir , solo les dire que si les vio la cara con lo que les dijo , no me imagino cuando llegue el momento donde les de la espalda , podras conocer mucho sobre nuestra raza Night pero , no lo suficiente-dijo bifrost.

-Aun asi , le dare el beneficio de la duda , vi el interior de ese pegaso no es como tu o como el resto de tus soldados de piedra , no los dejas independizarse por si solos , asi nunca progresaran si lo se , veo a tu raza bastante decaída , podrán ser fuerte pero tercos y si ese pegaso me mintió es por una buena causa.

Bifrost se quedo callado cada palabra de lo que dijo era cierto , no sabia que responder si seguía podría ser humillado de nuevo.

-Solo te dire que esto no se quedara asi me entendiste, tu y ese pegaso multicolor la pagaran caro.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-dijo eclypse.

Bifrost se fue renegando y a la velocidad de la luz se fue sin dejar rastro , como si no hubiera nada ahí.

-¿Qué crees que pase con el?-pregunto preocupada sunshine.

-No lo se querida, pero no es la primera vez que hay conflictos con el , pero mas vale no se le ocurra hacer una estupidez.

En las nubes bifrost apareció como si se hubiera tele transportado , aun seguía molesto ya que no consiguió lo que quería aparte de que lo pusieron en su lugar.

-Eso malditos, esto no se va a quedar asi , primero debo encontrar a ese estúpido pegaso , no debía desobedecerme … Uh?-dijo asomándose debajo de la nube y a lo lejos pudo ver a rainbow strikes junto con el resto de los elementos de la harmonía , estaban riendo porque este conto u chiste .

-Vaya con que ahora te voy conviviendo con otros ponys y se ve que tienes una relación muy intima con esa pegaso rosada –dijo viendo como strikes abrazaba a firefly , pero esta lo aleja y se sonroja , y de castigo le un golpe pensando que la quería acosar.

En eso un soldado aparece detrás del rey.

-Mi señor , ¿ya ha encontrado al fugitivo?

-Si teniente-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Quiere que lo traigamos hacia usted?

-No , déjalo esperare el momento adecuado, vámonos abrire un portal al reino.-dijo levantando su casco para aparecer un portal de color azul que los llevaba al castillo el primero en pasar fue el guardia y antes de que pasara bifrost dijo algo que llegara ah ser cierto.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque te voy a dar en donde mas te duele, te destruiré pero por dentro-dijo esto ultimo con una fría voz y luego entrar al portal.

Fin Del capitulo 2

Si llegamos a las 7 reviews hago 2 caps


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Mi caida

Despues de haber conocido a las demas portadoras de la harmonia , Me decidi a explorar mas a fondo canterlot Firefly me dijo que si me acomañara le dije que no ya que queria ir por mi cuenta , esto la desanimo un poco no se porque pero siento que entre ella y yo tenemos una especie de conexion.

-Bien ire a un lugar que llame mi atencion , digo despues de todo es canterlot , eh oido las maravillas-dijo volando al rededor de la ciudad.

Mientras iba volando en un callejon oscuro se veia a un pegaso que lo estaba observando , tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos y veia a strikes con desprecio.

-Oh mira que tenemos aqui -dijo strikes Mirando una heladeria , de nuevo tenia hambre (que novedad)

-Miralo ahi esta ese traidor , no deberia de haber nacido , pero mas vale te prepares Strikes por que lo que hiciste tiene consecuencias-dijo el pony Que estaba escondido entre las sombras que veia a strikes entrar a la heladeria.

-Ya empezamos -dijo otro pegaso este era color negro con crin multicolor.

-Paciencia , Bolt , esto debe salir bien para que reciba su castigo y como dijo mi padre lo quiere ver destruido mas por dentro que por fuera -dijo el pegaso misterioso.

-Esto es solo perder tiempo podemos matarlo y ya , no se cual es el maldito problema.

-El problema con este tipo , no debio dejar el reino tu conoces las leyes de Todo poderoso Light el primer pegaso que llego a convertirse en alicornio , el fue quien dio origen a nuestra raza Y por ende hay darle respeto a las leyes que nos dejo por eso es somos los pegasos mas leales que existen , y si dejamos que este tipo se pase de listo esto , es como una falta de respeto hacia El alicornio que nos creo.

-Ya veo , no habia pensado en eso , Thunder-dijo Bolt

En eso sienten que algo se aproximaba a ellos.

-Agachate viene alguien-dijo poniendole un casco a bolt para que se agachara.

Lo que vieron fue a una pegaso de color rosado y crin azul con una cutiemark de Dos rayos color azul , Era firefly que buscaba a strikes ,para su sorpresa lo vio salir justo de la tienda justo a tiempo.

-Vaya , vaya ,vaya mira pero que tenemos aquI-Dijo observando como se recontraban firefly y strikes.

Con la pareja.

-Oh , ahi estas ¿ y bien como te ah parecido la ciudad?-dijo firefly

-No eh visitado demsiado , pero tienen un muy buen helado jejeje.

-Como sea , ¿queria saber si es cierto lo que dicen los reyes ?

-¿Que cosa?

-Veraz encontraron a tu rey , en su habitacion real , pregunto por algo que le pertenece.

Esto puso preocupado a Strikes , porque sabia que algo debia iba a pasar , Su rey no lo dejaria en paz hasta que regresara al reino , cosa que el no queria y para que regresar , el no tenia familia , ni esposa , nada , solo le servia a su rey por lealtad , pero hasta eso tiene sus limites.

-Creo que se referia a ti ¿cierto?-dijo firefly

-No puedo mentirte -dijo desanimado , Dime ¿que mas paso?

\- el amenazo verbalmente a los reyes y dijo que recuperaria lo que es suyo , al parecer no quiere que su pueblo se mantenga desunido no es como si una ley no permitiera tener libertad o algo por el estilo .

-No , tu no lo conoces , el tecnicamente no va a para y si se propone a algo , lo conseguira -dijo strikes pareciendo asustado.

-¿de que estas hablando? , quieres decir que en realidad exite un tratado para los que migran a otros reinos en equestria .

-Claramente , mira te lo explicare en el camino-dijo strikes habriendo sus alas y listo para volar , firefly hizo lo mismo.

Con bolt y thunder

-¿Lo oiste todo verdad? -dijo Bolt

-Si , le confesara todo acerca de la ley de migracion, eso no es lo grave , si no que le dijo que ahora Mi padre ah confrontado a los reyes de toda equestria.-dijo thunder.

-Ahora el sabe que lo estamos buscando , yo no conosco a este sujeto pero segun eh oido , es y fue el mejor soldado de De tu padre.

-Esta en lo correcto , pero yo si lo conosco bien , pero si lo seguimos de cerca y localizamos en donde vive , podremos iniciar.

-Me gusta ese plan , bien sigamoslos -dijo bolt.

Con Strikes y firefly.

-Bien soy toda oidos-dijo firefly que estaba volando al lado de strikes

-Bien veraz este tratado que tiene mi rey , es de hace muchos años atras , Un Pegaso llamado light quien fue el primer pegaso en transformarse en un alicornio gracias a los reyes , era un muy buen pony era estudioso , valiente, Leal y de gran corazon no se rendia facilmente eso le llamo muchisimo la atencion a Nighteclypse , ya que este pony desde niño era un huerfano , pero eso no le impidia seguir adelante , se transformo en alicornio debido a que el fue uno de los tantos soldados que derrotaron a Minotauro mas Sadico de todos "Daedalus" , el y con ayuda de los demas ponys , fueron capaces de derrotarlo , siendo una hazaña de admirar ya que Daedalus no era un tipo facil , hasta Nighteclypse tenia miedo , Gracias a esa hazaña los 13 reyes decidieron darle la oportunidad de ser un alicornio.

-Si , ahora que me lo dices eh escuchado algo parecido , tengo entendido que el fue quien dio vida a los pegasos firefly.

-Esta en lo cierto , El nos creo con el fin de necesitar mas pegasos leales a equestria que lo darian todo por todos los que nos necesitasen , Para light eramos su mas digna creacion lo que definiria el respeto por los demas reinos hacia los pegasos , ya muchos de nosotros nos clasifican como inecesarios , pero Light demostro lo contrario , por eso es que nosotros le damos nuestra gratitud , es como nuestro Verdadero Dios.

-Pero aun no me dices acerca del tratado que el puso , ¿porque de pronto ese rey tuyo aparecio?.

-Ah eso iba pero es algo que no quiero contar , como ya dije Light no creo para hacer ver a los pegasos como una especie que se debe valorar sin importar que , pero incluso los sus propias creaciones pueden no estar de acuerdo con su Padre , Bifrost que es el actual gobernador que conoces , era como yo su mas fiel soldado el mejor de la guardia , para light el era como un hijo lo vio como la futura esperanza de los pegasos, Lastima que no todo fue asi , Bifrost no estaba de acuerdo con las direcciones que tomaba su mentor , eso de que nuestro Pueblo le serviera a otros reinos lo ponia de malas , para el era como si fueran perros que seguian a su dueño cada vez que lo sacaran a pasear, pero un dia ocurrio algo que puso a muchos en shock.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-dijo firefly

-Cuando le llamaron a light sobre una guerra que se llebava a cabo con los Changelings Oscuros contra los reyes , ellos les habian declarado la guerra , Nighteclypse llamo a light para que pudiera ayudar en esta ocasion , light acepto y llevo a los mejores pegasos multicolor que pudo, No te puedo contar lo que paso en la guerra debido a que no me contaron mucho acerca de eso , pero lo unico que se es que Los reyes derrotaron a "Genoced" el rey changeling rojo el mas fuerte de todos, y por haber hecho conflicto contra los reyes debio permanecer encerrado en el tartaro por mas de 300 años , Cosa que no fue asi.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque esa decision la tomo light , pero bifrost no estaba deacuerdo asi que asesino a sangre fria a Genoced decapitandolo enfrente de todos los presentes en ese momento

-que horror , dime que por lo menos hicieron algo los reyes para tal atrocidad , que yo tenga entendido la pena de muerte no esta permitido mas que en el reyno de los griffos.

-los reyes no hicieron nada , Light si , despues del acontecimiento ,los reyes le reclamaron a light sobre el comportamiento de Bifrost , El no sabia que haria eso , y mancho la reputacion de light y tambien ocasiono la falta de confianza de otros reinos hacia nosotros y de los ponys en general , los unicos que nos apoyaban eran los reyes , ellos sabian que no era normal que un pegaso multicolor actuara de esa forma, por segun ellos somos pasivos y leales ,pero lo importante es que Bifrost recibio un castigo por lo que hizo , light lo encerro en una prision de maxima de seguridad y estaba condenado por unos 7 años en ese carcel.

-Y les funciono ¿cierto? , y a todo esto porque lo hizo.

-Si me dejaras terminar te lo diria , Bien resulta que meses despues , se dio la noticia de que bifrost habia escapado , nadie lo habia encontrando muchos dieron al pegaso por muerto , pero un año mas tarde regreso a nuestro reino con una apariencia diferente , era del tamaño de un alicornio , pero no era un alicornio , estaba todo desarrollado , se veia muy imponente y fuerte , regreso para declarar una batalla entre el y su creador cossa que ah muchos nos sorprendio , porque si el ganaba podria tomar la posicion de rey , Y todo con el fin de terminar con el tratado de migracion , ya que este tratado para el significaba esclavitud por parte de otros reinos , ya en vez de vernos como una especie de respetar , nos usaban cada vez que ellos quisieran.

-Oh ahora todo me quedo claro ,es decir que ese tratado lo queria destruir por el simple hecho de pedirles ayuda cada vez que el rey o otro reino lo ocupase, en pocas palabras viendolos a ustedes como esclavos , Creo que sus motivos no eran malos-dijo firefly.

-Puede que cierto punto haya algo de verdad en eso , pero nosotros no fuimos creados para ser esclavos de alguien , por que sin nosotros muchas guerra no hubieran sido ganadas , gracias a nosotros dimos lo que significa "lealtad" , Gracias a nosotros los pegasos somos parte vital de equestria al igual que cualquier otro pony , por eso es lo que peleo Light.

-Oh losiento , si lo que dije fue algo estupido , no lo habia visto de esa forma-dijo firefly avergonzada.

-No hay problema ,pero creo que eso ya no tiene valor.

-¿Porque?.

-Veraz cuando Bifrost desafio a light , estos se verian las caras en el coliseo de Los Wonderwarriors , Y como un rey no puede rechazar tal oferta debe pelear a muerte.

-Dime que hay un final bueno -dijo firefly .

-No estavez , No se sabia en ese momento como Bifrost consegui tales magnitudes de poder , pero era igual de poderoso que Light , fue una batalla dura , golpe tras golpe , sangre tras sangre , caida tras caida , uno se daba fuerte con el otro como dignos guerreros.

Flashback de la pelea.

Light le daba repetidas patadas y golpes a la cara a bifrost este hacia lo mismo cada golpe que se daban era mortal ningun pony podria sobrevivir a eso , ya incluso light le llego a romper un ala a bifrost con sus propios cascos , pero este no se quedaba atras este le llego a sacar un ojo a su mentor , esto casi lo deja fuera de combate .

-Bien , eso es todo lo que tienes padre , si es que te puedo llamar asi-dijo bifrost levantandose.

-No lo entiendo porque haces esto , que hice yo para que fueras lo que eres actualmente , se supone que te crea para un bien-dijo Light tratandose de levantar.

-Es que no lo ves , ¡Yo hago para que nuestro pueblo sea en realidad respetado , que no solo seamos los peones de cualquier rey , nosotros merecemos mas que esto , nosotros deberiamos ser los verdaderos reyes de toda equestria! , pero no no tu solo te limitas a prestarnos como si fueramos un juguete .

-No , yo no hago eso , lo que hago es darnos a conocer quienes somos en realidad por que la creadora de todas las especies de equestria nos envio , el porque vivimos y el por que estamos aqui , el hecho de ayudar a otros reinos es porque ellos nos necesitan mas que nada , pero veo que eso tu no lo ves-dijo light levantandose.

-!¿La creadora de todo?¡ , Jajajajaja , No creere en esas estupideces , solo hay un creador para mi y ese es La Gloria de todos los reinos que nos veneren , por lo que somos ser ¡SUPERIORES A ELLOS!.

-Si eso es lo que piensas , entonces no eres digno de ser mi hijo-dicho esto ultimo light hace brillar sus ojos para un ataque final que es acumular toda su energia para acabar con bifrost.

-¿Que vas a destruirme ?, dos pueden jugar ese juego Mi querido padre-dijo haciendo lo mismo que light.

en eso ambas cargan uno contra el otro un gran choque de poderes hace estayar el coliseo.

-Entonces ¿que paso ? gano light-dijo firefly angustiada.

-No-dijo strikes desanimado.

Entre los escombros , salio una sombra que era desconocida , muchos de los que estaban ahi esperaban que fuese el rey quien saliera , para desgracia no , era Bifrost quien salio victorioso. ahora los pegasos sabian que algo bueno no vendria para su reino.

-Y ahi se acaba todo , es mucho lo se-dijo strikes.

-¿quien te dijo todo eso ?

-Mi abuelo, fue un soldado del rey light , el era la unica familia que tenia y por el me en liste en la guardia del rey bifrost pero quize salir , por nueva aventuras y sabia que habria riesgos pero no tenia idea la magnitud de ellos-dijo strikes

-Tranquilo , mientras lod reyes lo tengan bajo control , todo estara bien y ahora me dio cuenta por que los respetan demasiado-dijo firefly aterrizando en su hogar.

-Bien te vere hasta mañana Rainbow , espero que te cuides bien -dijo firefly apunto de cerrar la puerta pero un pesuña la detiene.

-Asi , jejejeje , sobre eso , te queria pedir un favor -dijo riendo

-¿Que?.

-Puedo quedarme contigo por un tiempo , te lo suplico no tengo hogar ni a donde ir , y no quiero dormir bajo el puente de nuevo , de solo pensarlo no vuelvo a ver al mundo como antes-dijo poniendose de "Rodillas" enfrente de firefly.

-Dejame pensarlo , emmmmmmmm , ¡No!-dijo empujandolo y cerrandole la puerta.

-Oh vamos , no puedes hacerme esto-dijo strikes.

-Era una broma , entre cabello de payaso-dijo firefly

-Jaja que graciosa , solo mira como me muero de la risa -dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos

En lo alto de una nube especificamente arriba de la casa de firefly.

-Bien descubrimos que no tiene hogar, pero vive con un elemento de la harmonia-dijo Bolt

-Si creo que hoy fue 2x1 , encontramos a quien mas le importa y sabemos su ubicacion esto sera sensacional ,llama al rey , Vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestro querido Strikes.

En la casa de firefly

-Bien mira aqui esta la sala principal , mas al fondo esta la cocina , y arriba esta el baño y mi habitacion, solo tengo una cama y aqui esta el sofa -dijo apuntando hacia el sofa

-Que querias decir eso con que solo tienes una cama , acaso insinuabas algo -dijo con una mirada picarona strikes.

-!¿Que?¡ no que clase de mente sucia tienes , maldito pervertido-dijo firefly sonrojada.

-Tranquila , era una broma ,pero si insistes-dijo strikes

-!NO¡

-Okay , solo jugaba , cambiando de tema esta muy bonita tu casa , dime eres la uniica que vive aqui.

-SI me fui de mi hogar para hacer una vida , mejor independizarme por mi misma.

-Te comprendo , algo asi fue lo que senti al salir de mi reino.

-Bueno , rainbow tengo que dormir mañana va a hacer un... largo dia.-dijo firefly bostesando.

-Si te creo que descanses-dijo rainbow strikes ,

-Igualmente-dijo firefly volteandose y subiendo las escaleras.

-!Oye espera firefly¡-dijo strikes.

-¿que? -dijo firefly .

-Queria darte las gracias , por todo , por dejarme quedarme en tu casa , por conseguirme una cita con los reyes y por ser mi primera amiga ¿si es que te puedo llamar asi?-dijo strikes un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes , ciertamente me agradas , aparte necesitaras mas el apoyo de y mis amigas ahora que ese tal rey viene a buscarte y si puedes llamarme amiga -dijo sonriendo

-Je , gracias ya puedes irte a descansar-dijo strikes.

Con esto ultimo firefly vuelve a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto , mientras que strikes dormia en el sofa.

-Amiga ... me gusta , bueno al menos ya di mi primer paso jejeje-dijo esto ultimo antes de acostarse y apagar la luz.

-Pero ahora creo que meti la pata al involucrarla en esto , no puedo permitir que algo les pase a las ponys que eh conocido-dijo strikes cerrando los ojos.

...

Al dia siguiente.

Strikes abria los ojos y se levantaba lentamente para ver el lindo amanecer , era un suspiro hermoso escuchar los pajaritos cantar y el fresco viento por las mañanas , pero eso no duraria mucho.

-Por Sunshine , dormi como Potrillo , me pregunto que estara haciendo Firefly.

Rainbow strikes nota que la puerta estaba abierta por una extraña razon , cuando salio no se imagino lo que encontraria enfrente de el era a Bifrost Y tenia sujetada a firefly , tenia varios moretones , Y estaba asustada , rainbow strikes al ver esto se quedo en shock.

-Te lo dije , si me desobedecias habria consecuencias Strikes , Y no volvere hacer te la misma pregunta Vendras conmigo Quieres o no.-dijo Bifrost con una mirada fria.

-Por favor mi señor sueltela ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.-dijo preocupado

-No sin una respuesta , quiero que me la des ahora o veras como esta pegaso cerrara los ojos lentamente -dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de firefly.

Strikes no sabia que hacer si entregarse o no , pero si mataba a firefly no se lo perdonaria.

-No tengo tiempo , decide de una maldita vez-dijo Bifrost.

-... Okay tu ganas , pero dejela vivir , ello no ah hecho nada malo.

-Asi me gusta mi fiel soldado-dijo soltando a firefly.

En eso el rey se acerca a strikes para llevarselo mediante un portal que el invoco con su propia magia ,mientras que firefly estaba en el suelo muy adolorida , estaba casi cerrando los ojos , lo unico que vio fue como se llevaba a strikes.

-Ra...rain...rainbow. -dijo con su ultimo aliento para cerrar sus ojos.

Se que dije que haria dos pero mañana si tengo tiempo hare el otro y lu publicare lo mas rapido que pueda y por favor chavos espero que enserio les este gustando , porque siento que mi esfuerzo para este fic es en vano.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Poco a Poco habria los ojos , veia a mi alrededor y no habia nadie , ese bastardo se lo llevo , pero ¿que debo hacer ? , no puedo yo sola ese idiota me hizo morder el polvo, necesito pedir ayuda.

En el reino de los pegasos

podemos apreciar que un muy mal herido rainbow strikes tenia varias cortadas en su cuerpo , un ala rota y un ojo morado , estaba siendo torturado por el hijo del rey , y este solo contemplaba como strikes sufria de dolor.

-¡THUNDER! ya basta,-dijo mientras se acercaba a strikes ,- bien ¿que aprendimos hoy mi querido soldado?.

-Pudrete.

-Estupido pegaso malagradecido ,despues de toda una vida luchando juntos asi es como me lo pagas , faltandome al respeto, -dijo sosteniendolo de la cabeza , bien si quieres hacerte el chico malo , entonces te tratare como a un plebeyo , pero antes -dijo volteando la mirada hacia su hijo , -Thunder , llevalo al calabozo , y el resto ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Esta bien mi querido padre-dijo levantando a strikes.

en el calabozo

-Aqui esta tu madriguera , traidor , y espero que disfrutes de las cadenas jejeje -dijo thunder colocandole unas cadenas en las alas , cuello , patas ( delanteras y trazeras).

-¿Que eso es todo? , pense que hacias sufrir a los ponys como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Oh todavia no empiezo-al decir esto con su magia activa las cadenas y estas toman un color naranja oscuro y estas empiezan a quemar a rainbow strikes , este no podia quitarselas , solo podia gritar del dolor.

-¡Ahhhhhh!.

-grita todo lo que quieras , nadie vendra ayudarte -dijo desactivando las cadenas , para darse vuelta e irse , mientras deja a un muy inconsciente Rainbow strikes.

...

en el castillo

Firefly fue a acudir ayuda con sus amigas , les conto sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana , twilight velvet solicito una reunion con los reyes , pero firefly , le dijo que no ya que muy posiblemente ya se hayan enterado o lo haran mas tarde.

-entonces que haremos , noo podemos esperar a que los reyes hagan todo por su cuenta-dijo AJ.

-No lo haran porque nosotras , vamos a rescatarlo y el resto los reyes se encargaran , pero strikes es mi prioridad.

-¿Tuya?-dijo sparkler

-Qui.. quize decir nuestra prioridad -dijo sonrojada.,-pero twilight debe saber donde se encuentra el reino , por eso es que vine con ustedes.

-Ahora que lo mencionas , eh estado investigando desde que llego , tu "amigo" , sobre su raza creeme es muy interesante tienes que leer ...

-Velvet mas respuestas , menos charlateo.

-okay , segun tengo entendido se encuentra en las lejanias de clousdale , mas concretamente las fronteras, pero no creo que todas podamos ir , puesto que n podemos volar.

-¡OH Miquerida twilight! eso no es problema , no hay que suprise , no pueda hacer -dijo suprise que aparecio un globo aereoestatico de la nada (¿?).

-Surprise de donde sacaste , esto -dijo AJ.

-Solo te dire que tengo contactos , ultra secretos , que no puedo revelar -dijo susurrandole al oido.

-Okay...

-Bien nos espara un largo viaje chicas.

...

en el reino de los pegasos .

Bifrost estaba sentado en su trono , pensando en lo que haria despues para el pegaso que abandono su reino , pero el ya estaba pensando en algo mejor para el pero de mala manera,aparte de que tambien los reyes de canterlot se vayan a enterar de lo que hizo ya que su hijo le informo que firefly le fue encomendada a vigilar a strikes , por ende ella le avisaria a los reyes de lo que esta pasando.

-debi matarla , cuando tuve la oportunidad ,para que nadie sospechara nada.

-entra un guardia- señor quiere que nos alistemos por si pasa algo.

-Esten atentos a cualquier peligro , no confien en nadie ni en ustedes mismos , porque conosco las mañas de los reyes y haran lo que sea por recuperar lo que perdieron , de acuerdo.

-!Si señor¡

mientras el guardia se va el bifrost se sienta en su trono , mediante su poder empieza a cambiar el trono y la sala completamente como si fuera otra dimencion , ahora la sala en vez de seer algo alegre cambia a un aspecto tetrico y oscuro todo el era de color negro y rojo , el trono tenia calaveras de ponys muertos en las esquinas , todo esto en señal de que bifrost los estara esperando.

...

Mientras tanto con las "nuevas" mane six , iban tras el rescate de strikes les tomo dias en encontrar a strikes ya que no sabian donde exactamente se encontraba el reino de los pegasos multicolores , pero al final lo encontraron pero , no tendrian una bonita bienvenida.

-chicas ahi esta -dijo surprise a señalando el reino de los pegasos.- No se tan bonito como decia en el folleto-dijo

el reino era muy tetrico , no era para nada colorido el cielo era de un color rojiso . y las nubes era de color gris el castillo era de color negro y debajo de el estaba el pueblo no vivian muy felices que digamos ya que se podia ver un cierto tono de tristeza en el.

-¿Que folleto?-dijo sparkler

-Nada-dijo surprise con una inocente sonrisa.

-las bromas seran para despues hay que rescatar a rainbow, de seguro lo estan torturando.-dijo twilight velvet.

Firefly observo la ciudad con mas detalle , se dio cuenta que la seguridad era muy fuerte , habian soldados por doquier no les seria facil entrar , dedujo que el rey sabia que venian.

-Chicas bajemos en un lugar donde no llamemos la atencion como ese bosque de ahi-dijo apuntando al bosque muy tetrico y oscuro los arboles no tenian hojas parecio un Bosque sin vida, bajaron lo mas que pudieron el globo aereoestatico . para que no las vieran.

-Bien Firefly ¿ ahora que hacemos ?-dijo Aj.

\- Encontrar una manera de entrar sin que nos vean, Twilight tienes algo que nos muestre un camino secreto o algo asi?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende eh estado estudiando cada...

-Si , si , bravo aplausos por ti , ahora muetranos el camino -sijo firefly desesperada.

-Okay , recuerdo que por este bosque lleva directamente a la entrada , antes de que construyeran el reino , siempre tenian unas rutas de seguridad extra , construidas en el subterraneo , posiblemente por si un ataque se presenciaba , vaya si que son muy precausivos estos ponys ,pero por aqui hay una cerca , posiblemente lleguemos al calabozo , talvez este rainbow alli.

-No perdamos tiempo-dijo firefly.

Velvet guiaba al grupo hacia una de las zonas subterraneas que ella se habia aprendido de memoria ,desde la aparicion de strikes , ella se dedico a estudiar mas sobre su raza le extrañaba que el era diferente a los demas de su raza , puesto a que estos eran algo agresivos , pero el parecia un buen pony que lo deseaba mal a nadie, entonces se dedico a estudiar a los pegasos multicolor desde su arquitectura , historia , reyes , monarquia , etc.

-aqui esta -dijo señalando un arbol.

-Es un maldito arbol , que tiene de especial?-dijo sparkler.

-No es cualquier arbol mi querida sparkler-dijo acercandose al arbol -es el arbol que nos guiara hacia rainbow strikes -dijo cortando el arbol con su magia encontrando un camino secreto.

-Y creo que es este el que nos lleva a los calabozos-dijo estirando su pezuña en direccion al camnino

-bien corramos , antes de que vengan creo que escucharon al arbol cayendo.

las mane six , se adentraron a lo mas profundo del camino para llegar a los calabozos , cuando se toparon con una puerta que y en la rejilla se podia ver lo se veia del otro lado , eran los calabozos.

Aj derrumbo la puerta con una patada , todas entraron viendo en celda en celda , hasta que al final lo encontraron.

-Rainbow ?-dijo firefly

-qu...qu...que pasa , oh no-dijo aun mal herido strikes debido a la tortura que le hicieron.

-Chicas! vengan lo encontre , esta en un muy mal estado-dijo firefly.

-Fire...Firefly, vete de aqui no sabes lo que estas haciendo , coff ..coff.

-No me ire de aqui sin ti , ya eh llegado demasiado lejos para que me rinda ahora , aparte prometi que te cuidaria.

-No sabes la gravedad de las cosas , el prometio no hacerte daño ni a nadie a los que conoces ,porfavor vete mientra el aun no se da cuenta de que esta aqui

-CORRERE ESE RIESGO ME OYES! , no abandono a mis amigos por nada , TWILIGHT ! ven necesito que derribes la celda.

-Okay , aganze para atras -dijo cargando un potente rayo de su cuerno y tras lanzarlo se derriba la puerta .

-Bien ahora debemos quitarte las cadenas-dijo firefly.

-Haste a un dorefly yome encaargo de esto-dijo sparkler cargando su cuerno para convertir las cadenas en flores.

-Listo , de nada.

-Gracias, ahora corramos rapido antes de que vengan -dijo cargando a strikes.

Mientras iban en los pasillos strikes , quizo hablar con firefly.

-Se ve que no te importa ariesgar tu vida por mi , sin importar nada verdad?.

-Ya te lo dije , no abandono a nadie , ese es mi elemento , mi forma de ser , mi vida.-dijo sonriendole.

-Ella es mi tipo-pendando strikes.

-miren ahi esta la salida , por fin ,le pondremos fin a esta...

-Pesadilla no lo creo-dijo el que todos temian que apareciera , el rey ya se habia manifestado en la salida junto a un monton de soldados que los tenian rodeados por todas partes.

-Buen intento ,pero yo ya sabia que venian , es mas solo deje que vinieran por el aproposito, todo para tener los elementos en mis cascos y al parecer resulto.

todas se miraban unas a las otras sin saber que hacer , todo estaba perdido , no hay un final feliz esta vez.

-saben ahora que las tengo en mi poder quiero que ustedes me sirvan ami pero para eso necesitan adaptarse a mi sociedad todos somo pegasos asi que unos nuevos cuerpos deben tener. asi que...

bifrost se dirigia a las mane six con una mirada fria y con ganas de hacerles daño.

-me temo que tendre que llevarme sus corazones.

¿?.

continuara


End file.
